A big change in our lives
by naiara moon
Summary: Bella es una joven de 15 años embarazada sus padres la echaron de casa y le pagaron un billete a Forks, que hará ella sola si no tiene familia ni dinero podrá sobrevivir se encontrara con su hermano el que ella pensó que había muerto.podrá Bella volver a ser feliz. Y Edward se podrá volver enamorar después del engaño de su ex novia.
1. chapter1

**_Hola me llamo Bella Swan nací en los Estados Unidos, pero estoy residiendo en Japón desde que tengo tan solo seis años por un trabajo de mi papá._**

**_Tengo 15 años y me acaban de echar de casa se preguntan por que la razón es que estoy embarazada, mis padres no me quieren para ellos soy la deshonra de la familia. Les voy a contar mi vida desde hace un mes cuando simplemente era una adolescente sin ninguna preocupación._**

_**flahback:**_

_**hace un mes yo era una adolescente sin ningunas preocupaciones hija de un importante empresario y sobre todo tenía un novio maravilloso,hacía dos semanas que cumpliéramos un año.**_

_**El día que cumplimos un año me llevo a comer y después fuimos a su casa y allí me entregue a el con todo mi corazón. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que hiciéramos el amor y yo no me sentía nada bien tenía nauseas y me mareaba y sobretodo mi período no me bajaba.**_

_**No era normal lo que me pasaba y la verdad estaba muy preocupada,así que llame a mi amiga Elisabeth ella me recomendó ir al hospital a hacerme unos análisis de sangre pero odiaba las agujas y ella lo sabía, pero también me dijo que si resultaba estar embarazada que del hospital avisarían a mis padres por ser menor de edad, así que decidió acompañarme a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo cuando dijo embarazo temblé de miedo si resultaba positivo mis padres me matarían.**_

_**Ese mismo día por la tarde mi amiga me acompaño a la farmacia a comprar el test de embarazo, cuando estaba allí la gente me miraba raro que hacía una chica tan joven mirando un test pero la verdad pase de todo, cuando salimos de allí nos dirigimos para su casa ella vivía con su madre pero casi nunca estaba por su trabajo. Cuando llegamos a su casa me metí en el lavado hacer el test, leí las instrucciones si salían dos rayas era positivo y se salía una era negativo, tenía que esperar tres minutos cuando pasaron mire el resultado y no lo podía creer era positivo así que decide volver a la farmacia por si el test estaba estropeado, lo volví hacer tres veces mas y volvieron dar positivo seguía sin creérmelo así que fui a hablar con el dependiente**_

_-perdón señor-le dije muy educadamente-pero sus test fallan todos me dan positivo_

_-lo siento señorita el test esta bien me informo el dependiente_

_-es imposible no puede ser que todos deán el mismo resultado-le dije toda de los nervios sin querer creer en el resultado-_

_-lamento informarle otra vez señorita los test están bien un positivo nunca es falso, el test podría estar mal si te diera un negativo y estuvieras embarazada_

_-gracias señor por me informar-_

**_me fui llorando ahora que iba hacer iba a ser mama aun que sigo sin creérmelo dentro de mi llevo un hijo del hombre que amo con todo mi corazón, así que decidí llamarlo para que nos viéramos y darle la gran noticia lo más seguro que el iba a estar feliz._**

**_Cuando lo vi allí estaba el esperando por mí me volvía loca lo amaba tanto así que decedí darle la gran noticia sin imaginarme su respuesta_**

_-James mi amor ya llegué-le dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso en esos labios que me volvían loca-_

_-hola mi amor-me dijo James-te extrañe de que querías hablar-me pregunto_

_-quería decirte que estoy embarazada mi amor-_

_-que no andes de bromas Bella y más quien sabe a lo mejor ese hijo no es ni mio-me dijo James con los brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente_

_-que dices James este hijo es tuyo-le grite mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas,no podía creer en sus palabras_

_-si es mío deshazte de el, yo no quiero ser padre soy muy joven y quiero vivir mi vida no tener que criar a nadie-me grito_

_-como me puedes decir esto James, yo te amo y mas yo soy mas joven que tu, tu tienes 17 años y yo 15 y sabes que te digo no pienso abortar_

_-yo también te amo Bella, pero si quieres que tu y yo sigamos juntos deshazte de el y si piensas en tenerlo olvídate que existo para ti y para el bastardo-me amenazo_

_-que me estas diciendo James-le decía llorando sin poder creerlo- como te acabo de decir no pienso abortar y si quieres que me olvide de ti lo hare aun que me duela por que yo si te amo_

_-si me amaras Bella, me harías caso y abortarías y te digo una cosa más ningún hombre te querrá con un hijo de otro te quedaras sola por querer tenerlo-me decía gritando-_

_-no me importa quedarme sola James-le decía llorando-pero este niño es mi hijo y merece ver la luz del día-le grite estaba furiosa esas palabras me estaban doliendo demasiado_

_-haz lo que quieras Bella,hasta nunca y no me busques y una última cosa mas que no se te ocurra decir que ese bastardo es mi hijo-me volvió amenazar James_

**_James se fue y yo me quede llorando desconsolada no lo podía creer al hombre que amo y amé me dejo por estar embarazada y lo peor que iba hacer sin el apoyo de el en estos momentos, mis padres me matarían y la verdad no me apetece ir por mi casa les tengo miedo desde muy pequeña a mi y a mi hermano Jasper nos maltrataban siempre nos pegaban por todo el siempre me defendía lo hecho tanto de menos desde que me dijeron que murió hace tres años mi vida cambió y a un no se lo que le pasó nunca me lo dijeron._**

**_y ahora me encuentro en este parque llorando desconsolada quien me diera que estuviera aquí James, lo extraño tanto cuando vi que ya se hacía un poco tarde me fui para mi casa con mucho miedo a darle la noticia a mis padres. Cuando llegue estaban en el salón esperandome_**

_-donde estabas niña-me dijo mi padre agarrándome fuertemente del brazo-en el parque papá-en ese momento me golpeo _

_-estas no son horas de que andes por ai, tendrías que estar en casa para hacernos de cenar a tu madre y a mi -me dijo mi padre-que hacías-me gritaba_

_-estaba con James y no es tan tarde papá son las siete de la tarde -le conteste llorando_

_-no contra digas a tu padre estúpida-me gritaba mi mama me dolián esos golpes-habla que hacías con James-me grito mi mama_

_-le estaba diciendo que estoy embarazada y me dejo-le decía llorando y cayendome al suelo_

_-eres una cualquiera-me grito mi papá mientras me golpeaba-eres la verguenza de la familia-me grito_

_-como te atreviste a hacernos esto Bella, yo ya sabía que eras una cualquiera pero hoy lo demuestras-me gritaba mi madre mientras me agarraba por los pelos y me daba una cachetada_

_-Bella quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo-me grito mi padre-y no te quiero volver a verte mas en mi vida yo y tu madre estamos avergonzados de ti ,y mas para no te volver ver por las calles o en este país te pago un billete a un lugar del mundo, al que tu decidas pero muy lejos de aquí_

_-quiero volver a Forks-le dije llorando y asustada, tenía miedo a que me golpearan mas así que no dije nada y acepte irme a mi país natal_

_-esta bien te iras para los Estados Unidos ahora mismo pero de mi casa te vas ya-me grito mi papá mientras me echaba de la casa a empujones-y no vuelvas-me grito mi padre bastante molesto_

**_fin del flasback_**

**_Y aquí estoy en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo para irme para mi país natal,hoy me entere de mi embarazo y fue el peor día de mi vida, James me dejo y mis padres me echaron de casa que voy hacer yo sola en los Estados Unidos,si no tengo familia allá si por lo menos me acordara como eran mis amigas de la infancia Rosalie y Alice les pediría ayuda. Pero mi papá era muy estricto y no me dejaba andar con la computadora, y si hablaba con ellas el tenía que controlar las llamadas la verdad siempre fue muy posesivo y mi mama es igual que el, y lo peor es que ni dinero llevo casi conmigo solo tengo 20 Yenes y no se cuanto equivale eso en dolares, y lo peor ni mi ropa me dejaron coger en eses momentos se escucho la llamada de mi vuelo._**

_-señores pasajeros con destino a Forks por favor embarquen por la puerta numero 2_

**_Ya era la hora de embarcar así que me subí al avión pensando en como sería mi vida ahora embarazada y sin tener un techo en donde dormir ni comer._**

**_Mientras tanto en Forks se encontraba un joven de 19 años con el corazón destrozado_**

_-no puedo creer lo que me a hecho Victoria-decía un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes mientras bebía un poco de whisky_

_-deja de beber Edward ,te hace mal- le decían sus dos mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper_

_-ya déjenme en paz, ustedes dos no me entienden-le decía Edward mientras seguía bebiendo-ustedes dos no saben lo que es encontrar a tu novia que llevas 5 años con ella con tu mejor amigo en la cama_

_-no lo sabemos-le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-ven como me dan la razón-le decia Edward muy tomado-a partir de hoy no me voy a volver a enamorar el amor no existe tendre una chica diferente todolos días en mi cama_

_-no digas tonterías Edward-le decía su amigo Jasper-mientras el y Emmeett lo llevaban para su casa_

**_Los dos chicos llevaron a su amigo para su casa, en eses momentos Jasper se acordó cuando el estuvo así hace tres años por tener que salvarle la vida a su hermana y alejarse de ella dejándola desprotegida por sus padres para que no le hicieran daño, ojala lo perdone por lo que hizo pero la quiere tanto que cuando pueda la traerá a Forks a vivir con el, ese es el sueño de Jasper que su dulce hermana viva con el_**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola es la primera vez que escribo para twilight, esta historia ya lo tengo echa para sailor moon aunque le cambie unas cosas espero que les guste, si ven algún fallo en el que pueda mejorar por favor me lo dicen _**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas._**

**_lo siento por mi fallo anterior lo volví a subir otra vez el capítulo, gracias por leer mi historia y por los rewiews y lo siento por el fallo no me di cuenta cuando lo publique._**

**_besos a todos_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pvo de Edward**_

_**Ya había amanecido en Forks, era un esplendido día y mi cabeza iba a estallar no me acuerdo que paso anoche solo se que estaba en un bar bebiendo y hoy amaneci en mi cama lo peor fue cuando entro mi hermana Alice, entro como una loca en mi habitación pues mis maravillosos amigos le habían contado lo que paso a la noche todo por culpa de la mujer que amo y que me engaño en ese momento mi cabeza estallo mas con el grito de mi adorada hermanita**_

_-puedo saber que te paso ayer para estar como estuviste -me grito mi hermana, sus ojos me daban miedo_

_-tranquila Alice-le dije a mi hermana, tenía un dolor de cabeza que prefería que estuviera callada-ya tranquila hermana entiéndeme_

_amo a Victoria y verla con un amigo en mi cama me enfureció aun mas_

_-que-grito mi hermana sorprendida- yo ya te dije que victoria era una cualquiera y tu nunca me hiciste caso-me gritaba mi hermana y tenía razón ,ella ni mi hermana pequeña la soportaban -y con quien fue-me pegunto pero no quise decirle nada por que mi hermana estaba enamorada de el._

_-lo siento Alice no quiero hablar por favor vete,me duele mucho la cabeza-le dije mientras la veía enfurecida y con ganas de golpear a Victoria_

_**Mi hermana se fue de mi apartamento bastante molesta. Alice es mi pequeño tesoro es muy dulce pero a la vez muy temperamental tan solo con 15 años es bastante madura, lo que me da miedo es su reacción si se encuentra con Victoria.**_

_**Aun amo a Victoria no entiendo por que me hizo esto lo peor es que estoy durmiendo en la misma cama en donde la encontré teniendo relaciones con otro hombre, me gustaría saber si había pasado mas veces,e hecho tantas cosas por ella hasta enfrente a mi familia por culpa de ella, tuve problemas con mis padres y mis hermanas y también con mis primos .ya llevábamos viviendo dos años juntos y lo que mas me duele es que me aleje de mi familia por culpa de ella. **_

_**Si veía a mi familia tenía que ir yo solo pues Victoria no era bien recibida y eso me enfurecía no entendía por mi familia no la aceptaba, muchas veces me decían que era por su carácter y por que no es como yo pensaba que era una buena chica para ellos era una mala mujer, yo la amaba y la sigo amando y no se si podre volver enamorarme. La verdad le pude hacer caso a mi madre cuando me decía no es una buena mujer adoro a mi mama es tan linda y creo que tenia razón.**_

_**Siempre me acuerdo lo que me decía mi hermana Emily esa chica te traerá problemas y que razón tenía ahora entiendo tantas cosas, Emily tiene tan solo 14 años pero es una chica bastante lista.**_

_**Mis primos Mike y Eric tampoco la soportaban ellos dos viven en la casa de mis padres desde que murieron sus padres en un crucero hace cinco años, siempre me acuerdo cuando me decían esa mujer no nos muestra confianza y ahora que lo pienso tenían mucha razón. **_

_** Y ahora no se que hacer ,mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido la amo con todo mi corazón yo le di todo la trataba como una princesa y ella me traiciono jamás podre olvidar esta traición.**_

**_Pvo de Bella_**

**_Y aquí estoy de vuelta en mi país natal ya hacía 9 años que no pisaba Forks, lo que mas me preocupaba era como iba a sobrevivir no tenía casa ni dinero no tenía nada estaba yo sola en esta gran ciudad, mi vida no iba a ser la misma pero por lo menos no recibiría un golpe de mis padres en este momento los preferiría antes de tener que estar en las frías calles, estaba saliendo por la puerta de salida y vi como la gente era recibida por su familia y eso me dolió tanto, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una linda joven que estaba embarazada cuando la vi abrazando a sus padres mi corazón se entristeció me gustaría que lo míos me aceptaran como la aceptan a ella, en ese momento no pude contener una lágrima que salía de mis ojos cuando la señora se fijo que miraba para ellos y estaba llorando se acerco a mi_**

_-niña que le pasa por que esta tan triste-me pregunto la señora -nos dimos cuenta que estabas llorando y mirando para nosotros_

_-por que su hija tiene unos padres maravillosos-le dije sin poder contenerme mas y me eche a llorar la gente miraba para mi,la señora me llevo unos asientos y me sento_

_-por que nos dices eso niña-me pegunto la señora limpiandome las lágrimas_

_-por que su hija esta embarazada y la apoyan-y me eche a llorar sin ser capaz de decir una palabra mas_

_-es el de deber de unos padres apoyar a sus hijos,acaso estas embarazada me pegunto la señora- mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos-me gustaría que mi madre fuese así_

_-si-le dije llorando- y mis padres ni el padre del niño me apoyan_

_-lo siento pequeña no comprendo a tus padres, pero no te preocupes ellos te entenderan y te apoyaran y lo de tu novio el se lo pierde por que ser padre es algo maravillo-me dijo la señora mientras me volvía a limpiar las lágrimas- y que edad tienes pequeña-me pegunto la señora muy amablemente_

_-tengo tan solo 15 señora-_

_-mi hija tiene tan solo 16 años, espero que pronto tus padres recapaciten-me dijo la señora muy amablemente-me tengo que ir pequeña espero que pronto se arreglen tus problemas_

**_Cuando la señora se fue sentí un poco de envidia por esa linda joven tenia una madre maravillosa sin conocerme me apoyo ojala la mía fuese igual, mi madre nunca me trato bien ella siempre me maltrataba vivía con miedo a que ella o mi padre me hicieran daño. Acabo de salir del aeropuerto y no se que hacer veo a la gente cojer los taxis,y yo que hago no tengo dinero para pagar un taxi solo me quedaba una opción y la única era caminar hasta Forks pero tendría que cruzar la autovía y no esta permitido, así que decidí hacer auto stop. Ya llevaba dos horas y nadie me paraba hasta que me paro un auto_**

_-a donde la llevo señorita-me pregunto un joven de unos 18 años, su color de cabello era de oro y sus ojos verdes_

_-me puede acercar aForks-le pregunte a ese chico extraño-claro que si señorita yo vivo allá suba-me contesto el chico muy educadamente_

**_Me subí a su auto iba un poco nerviosa jamas me subí a un auto de un desconocido en ese momento el chico empezó a hablarme_**

_-y como se llama señorita-me pregunto_

_-me llamo Bella Swan Hale y usted -le pregunte a ese lindo joven_

_-mi nombre es Mike Newton Cullen señorita-me dijo muy amablemente el joven mientras iba conduciéndo_

_-pero por favor no me llame señorita dígame solo Bella_

_-entonces tu a mi dime solo Mike, sabes que Bella un amigo mio y de mi primo también se apellida Hale a lo mejor sois familia-me pregunto Mike_

_-no creo- le dije bastante sorprendida-la única familia que tengo acá son mis abuelos- le mentí no le quería dar lástima a nadie y decirle que no tengo un techo en donde vivir_

**_Después de lo que me dijo seiya me quede pensando pero la verdad podría ser un familiar no lo creo si no mis padres me informarían en ese momento seiya volvio a hablar_**

_-y tienes hermanos Bella-me pregunto_

_-no-le conteste secamente- el que tenía murió hace 3 años_

_-lo siento Bella perdóname no sabia nada-me dijo Mike bastante apenado_

_-no te preocupes no sabías nada-le dije fingiendo una sonris,a recordar a Jasper me hizo daño me hace tanta falta en estos momentos_

**_ya estábamos llegando a Forks el camino fue bastante agradable hasta que me recordó a mi hermano y mis miedos se van apoderando mas de mi, que voy hacer sola ahora después de que me deje Mike acá mi vida sera distinta. _**

**_Cuando llegamos a Forks, Mike me llevo a comer no me podía negar a que me invitaran aunque fuese un desconocido, sabiendo perfectamente que no tengo nada y que tengo que sacar a mi hijo adelante como sea y no se como lo voy a lograr._**

**_Pasamos toda la tarde juntos me divertí bastante con Mike era muy agradable y le volví agradecer que me trajera hasta Forks. cuando se estaba anocheciendo el me dijo que se tenía que ir y que me acompañaría a mi casa, cuando me dijo mi casa me entristecí pero el no lo noto logre convencerlo que mis abuelos eran muy celosos y que no le gustaba verme llegar con chicos extraños, yo creo que el no me creyó mucho pero logré que se fuera. _**

**_Y aquí estoy sentada en una banca mirando como pasan las parejas de enamorados, familias con sus hijos pequeños me gustaría que mi vida fuese así, que mi ex novio me aceptara y que mis padres me apoyaran y lo peor es donde voy a dormir supongo que aquí en donde estoy sentada por que no tengo un lugar a donde ir._**

**_Pvo de Jaster_**

**_Me encontraba en el despacho de mi casa hablando con el detective privado que contrate para que vigilaran a mi hermana en Tokyo,le servi un café y espere a que el detective me diera alguna respuesta sobre la vida de Bella_**

_-señorito Hale, le traigo los informes de su hermana-me dijo el detective_

_-y que noticias hay detective-le pregunte muy preocupado por la vida de mi hermana_

_-no se sabe nada acerca de ella desde ayer hoy no la vimos_

_-como puede ser eso posible, quiero noticias de mi hermana investige para algo le pago-le dije furioso me estaba preocupando y conozco muy bien a mi padre es capaz de hacerle algo malo_

_-me gustaría hacerle una pregunta por que se cambio su apellido-me pregunto y eso no me gusto nada_

_-eso a usted no le importa el que hago acá las preguntas soy yo para algo le pago-le conteste enfurecido mi vida privado es solo mía_

_-lo siento señor pronto le traeré noticias de su hermana_

**_Cuando se fue me enfurecí aun mas tire el vaso de whisky contra la pared, como se atrevió a preguntarme algo de mi vida privada lo que mas me preocupa es mi hermana ella es mi vida la hecho tanto de menos desde hace tres años que ocurrió todo, yo tenía 16 años de aquella vez y ahora ya tengo 19 si mi hermana no aparece le daré una sorpresa pero a ver como le hago si ella piensa que e muerto y todo por culpa de ellos._**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia muchas gracias por leer mi historia y sus rewiews me animan mucho a seguir_**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_También acepto sugerencias_**

**_Y que les pareció el capítulo_****_?_**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_Renesmee black cullen1096:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario al último me confundí pero ya lo corregí besos_**

**_masen:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos_**

**_ anto belen01:hola gracias por tu comentario, si quise hacer la misma historia pero no cambie solo los personajes cambia un poco también la manera de hablar y a lo mejor cambio algunas cosas pero aun no se. besos_**

**_Eidy Swan:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos_**

**_Usagi:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos_**

**_muchas gracias por leer mi historia_**

**_ besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores_**


End file.
